


Home

by Enigmaeneel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaeneel/pseuds/Enigmaeneel
Summary: What its like to finally come home.





	

* * *

I walked down the hallway towards my office. My robes bellow behind me. The sound of beeping entering my ears in the distance. It goes to show how deep in thought I am when I don’t notice what’s in front of me and I slam into a firm, toned body. I mumble my sorry and keep looking at the ground. I can’t help but notice that the hand that balanced me is still on my arm, holding me up with a firm grip.

I glance at the shoes attached to the mystery person’s feet. They look expensive and I glance at my own shoes and notice the vast difference in taste. Granted, mine are work shoes but they look quiet scruffy next to these person’s perfect shoes. Even the bottom of these persons robes looked hideously expensive. My mind ticks over, its like I'm trying to find a connection. I know I've seen them somewhere before, I just can't place where.

I feel the grip on my arm get tighter in silent question. God I’m tired. It’s been a really long shift. I just want to go to my office and get home. But this hallway seems to be never ending. I glance up and startle at whom has been holding on to me for the last god knows how long.

He squeezes me arm again as he continues down the hallway. I feel my jaw open and close like a stunned fish and watch him as he stalks down the hallway. I must look a right sight. I shake my head and it’s as though I just hallucinated it all. I continued down the hallway and enter my office.

I get changed and convince myself that I really had hallucinated it all, my minds just playing tricks on me, until there’s a knock on the door. I yell out for whom ever it is to enter and in steps the man plaguing my thoughts. With his stupid perfect hair, and his stupid bright eyes that you can absolutely lose yourself in because they’re just so mesmerizing. I catch myself flickering my eyes flickering from his eyes, down to his full lips that are just so fucking kissable and the Bain of my existence, back to his eyes. I close my eyes and imagine myself shoving him up against the door and snogging him senseless. When I open them, his knowing smirk on his face is the first thing I notice.

Before I realize what’s happening he’s moving towards me, or perhaps I’m moving towards him, I don’t know anymore and our lips smash together. My tongue branches out hesitantly as I run it against his bottom lip. He opens his mouth greedily and we fight for dominance. I push him against the door and rut my hips against his; the feel of his hard cock makes me moan. I lose the battle that our tongues is engaged in as he lifts me up and turns so it’s me pressed against the door.

He presses into me hard and I bite down on his bottom lip as his hands enter my jeans and it feels like heaven. The feeling of having him so close after all these years is heartbreakingly perfect, but now is not the time to think about that. We fit so perfectly together and I can’t remember why I ever thought it was a good idea to leave all this behind. He knows what buttons to press and I know what to do to make him moan and respond. The lust has never diminished and neither has the love. As much as we both want to deny it. The love is most defiantly still there.

I throw my head back and hit it on the door as his hands wonder and open me up. Its antagonizely slow. The press of his fingers inside, pressing just the right spot, preparing me for entry. I trail my hands down his body slowly as he begs for more. I undo his belt on his pants and push them down as far as I can push them in my current position. I hear myself moan as his fingers press into me, we’re up to three now. My robes are gone as I feel his magic settle around me. I wiggle at the emptiness his fingers have left now they’ve gone but my heartbeat quickens as I anticipate what comes next. I know it’s his cock entering me next.

“I’ve missed this, I’ve missed you.” I whisper to the shell of his ear. I feel him shiver underneath me as he prepares himself to enter my hole.

“I know.” He replies simply.

My heart skips a beat at the husky sound in his voice. I latch my mouth onto his neck as he pushes into me and I’ve got the feeling of fullness again. I feel complete for the first time in 5 years. He stays still a moment to give me a moment to adjust and I move hastily. I feel myself riding up and down his cock. I throw my head back and can hear myself talk without knowing what I’m actually saying. I’m lost in the sensations of what it feels like to be fucking this magnificent piece of arse, although I would never voice that thought out loud, it would go straight to his head. Merlin knows his ego doesn’t need the inflation.

I feel the orgasm drawling nearer and I know he can too. His hand moves down and encourages me along. I kiss him and I pour every single emotion I can into it. The love, the lust, and the perfectness of this moment. I never want it to end. I want it to be like this forever. I want to be with him forever. I bite the groan back as I come hard and fast. He grabs my lips in a kiss as he groans into my mouth and I feel his come spurt from his body straight into mine. The kiss turns to something deeper; it’s slower with more meaning behind it. It’s the perfect end to perfect shag.

I smile down at him as I unwrap my legs from around his waist. I’m not ready for this to end.

“Round two at your house?” I hear myself ask before my mind catches up to my mouth.

“You read my mind. Just give me a minute”

I feel him kiss the top of my head and I smile to myself. At least I’ve got tonight. It doesn’t matter how long after that I’ll have, because we always find a way back to each other. Whether it be in a month, a year, or even 5, we always find our way home. And this; this is what home feels like.


End file.
